1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming device such as a printer.
2. Description of Related Art
Image-forming devices such as printers are normally provided with a plurality of paper sensors disposed at prescribed intervals along the path in which the paper is conveyed. Each paper sensor includes an actuator that inclines in the conveying direction of the paper.
When contacted by a sheet of paper, the actuator leans over, triggering an ON state. After the paper passes over the actuator, the actuator returns to an upright position, triggering an OFF state. When a paper jam occurs, for example, the CPU in the image-forming device detects the ON/OFF state of each paper sensor and identifies the paper sensor that has detected the jam. Hence, the operator can determine in what section of the image-forming device that the paper jam has occurred based on the layout of the paper sensors.
Further, the image-forming device can record and print the time at which the error has been generated, as proposed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2000-127572, for example.